


Twisted

by Seida



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Seducing the Teacher - Cherry Pop, University - Fandom, curse - Fandom, curses - Fandom, older men - Fandom, student-teacher - Fandom, teacher fantasy
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Curse, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Blackmail, Brutality, Coaches, Curse Breaking, Curses, Dildos, Doctor/Patient, Dominance, Double Penetration in One Hole, English, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Modded Skyrim, Object Insertion, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Playing Doctor, Porn With Plot, Professors, Prostitution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Twisted, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Witch Curses, gaping, men cursed with pussies, professor has a pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seida/pseuds/Seida
Summary: A series of first person stories where men get their pussies used and abused.These men are not trans, but have been cursed with a pussy by some otherworldly element.





	1. After School Special

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be clear, all narrators, in my mind, are over the age of 18.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I walked in on my English professor and found something unexpected.

I walked in on my professor today. An elderly man, anywhere from fifty to sixty years old. It was late and everyone had gone home. Likely, he expected not to be disturbed, but I’d returned after hours to ask a crucial question about my essay. When I opened the door his office was dark, but I heard a deep and pervasive moaning. I couldn’t find the light switch, but I could see a small lamp on the nightstand beside me, reflecting off the moonlight.

When I pulled the cord, a dim light showed my professor in all his glory, laying half naked on his desk with his hairy legs spread apart. I was shocked to see a pussy between his legs, as well as a large dildo stuffed deep inside him. He let out a weak but troubled shriek as he realised he’d been discovered, but all he could do was wiggle to and fro as he failed to sit up, the toy keeping him levelled.

I stared for a moment, mostly in disbelief, but equally intrigued as I realised how hard the old man must have been pounding that swollen hole, which clasped tightly around the dildo’s length. His legs slumped over the desk as he struggled to raise his head. His cheeks were red, his brow upturned. He begged me not to tell, then chastised himself for leaving the door unlocked. His feeble body had betrayed him. He clearly wanted me to leave, and to keep his debauchery secret, but whatever he’d done to himself, combined with the shock of being discovered, left him limp and wheezing.

I quickly noticed that the toy, twitching with his convulsions, began to slowly slip from inside him. That’s when an air of perversion swept over me. I ran to his desk and forced the massive cock back inside, all the way to the hilt. I heard my professor scream as I struck his end, and the sound invigorated me. I looked down, seeing him peer up from under his glasses. His eyes were filled with confusion, as if asking me what I was doing.

I hardly knew myself. My body moved on its own as I formed only one goal in my mind: make this man cum. Without a moment’s hesitation, I pushed his legs back against his chest and began ploughing away, fucking his hole without permission. The toy was thick, textured, and rubbed against him with a force that drove him mad. His chest heaved as I felt him stretch with every brutal thrust. His thin and balding hair glistened with sweat as I ruined him.

He tried to close his legs, tried to stop me, but I positioned myself between them to keep him open and helpless. His hands shook as they gripped the edge for purchase, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. It was a sight, and I wanted more. I grabbed the base with both hands and used every bit of my strength to plunge into him, as if I was hoping to leave a mark.

That’s when his slender back arched over the desk, his toes curled, and he let out the ugliest, most beautiful howl I’d ever heard. The dildo began to fight against me, so I yanked it out and watched in awe as a stream of fluid burst from between him. I could feel the heat radiating from the gape I’d left behind, and for some reason I felt victorious as every palpitation shot so deep I could see his end; parts I probably wasn’t supposed to see.

Horrified, I looked at the easily twelve inch toy in my hand, slick with his juices, and came to the realisation that I’d forced him to cum. My mind raced as I tossed the toy aside and helped him up, but he was so dazed and his hole so wrecked, that sitting up only caused him to moan loudly as his gape gushed. His long arm jittered as he adjusted his glasses and caught his breath, the pleasure still coursing through him. I kept my hand on his back to keep him steady, but his hole refused to close, rawed and reshaped from the abuse I’d inflicted.

“Wh-what do you want?” he huffed. I glanced over to him, my eyebrow raising slightly from the inquiry. “What do you want?” he said again, on the verge of collapse. “To keep this quiet,” he finally specified. “What do you want?”

I felt a wave of power wash over me as I realised I held all the cards. Had I raped him? Probably. But I was a student and he’d been masturbating on school grounds. I was an adult, true, but HE had broken the rules, and if I hadn’t caught him in such a state, perhaps I wouldn’t have felt compelled to take action.

With a grin, I laid him back down and unzipped my pants. Without speaking, he proved to me that he understood and didn’t argue. Instead, he held his breath and waited for my intrusion. When I shoved in, we both gasped as his sore hole, innocent from years of neglect, constricted around me. I was going to give him an A-class performance, and I expected A-class grades in return.


	2. Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had an interesting client today.

He came to me today, nervous and shy, more so than when he booked our appointment. He wore black dress pants and a pure white dress shirt. No tie. His skin was light, but not white. His eyes were brown with an innocent shimmer. At first he wouldn’t speak, or sit, or let me touch him. The only thing he said was "hello" in a soft, skittish whisper. I offered him a drink, but he declined, eyeing the hotel door. I could tell he was second guessing, one step away from fleeing back to his sad little life. He'd paid me, and he understood I didn't give refunds, but something about him tugged at my sympathy.

I've seen them all: men whose wives won't touch them, men who've never been touched, men with kinks too extreme for the average person, but nothing prepared me for him.

"Where are you from?" I asked, attempting to break the ice. "Originally, I mean."

"Greece," he answered. "M-moved to England when I was in my twenties."

It was enticing, his accent. A mix between two worlds, yet refined and gentle. His hair was thin, balding at the top, and he could've been anywhere from forty to sixty years old. He was well built, with no hanging belly, which did his age a tremendous favour. Had I not seen his licence in his wallet, I would've believed forty, if he'd claimed it.

"Let's get those pants off," I smirked, but he backed away as soon as I approached him.

"W-wait!"

A lot of them ask me to wait, but I'm far too impatient. When they feel my forceful touch, they either drown in my affection, all regret and fear washing away, or they leave, overcome by guilt. That decision is theirs, and I'm happy to help them make it, but I don't wait. I don't have time to wait.

I kissed him, trapping him against the wall, and slipped my hand between his legs. He moaned in protest, but he was far too kind to resist. His breath ceased, his arms paralysed above his head, as if I was holding him hostage. He began to shake, squinting his eyes, crossing his legs as I searched.

And that's when I understood.

As I rubbed my fingers under his fly, one of them dipped inwards, causing him to yelp, as if that alone had caused an orgasm. He pushed free in a frenzy and stumbled onto the bed, his cheeks red and brow rumpled. Then he broke down, told me everything. As a young man, he was frivolous, greedy. He used people, specifically women, to further his career. It was difficult to believe, but I'd heard of the powerful gypsies in his homeland, and when he dropped the "Nuroni" surname, I knew he was being honest. Poor old man, in his conceited youth, managed to tick off the wrong family. He'd been cursed with a pussy, with a constant ache, but the curse prevented him, and everyone, from soothing it.

"Part of the curse ended yesterday, on my birthday," he whispered. "But I have no friends, no lovers. No one."

"Part of it?" I asked, sitting next to him with a calming motion.

He looked away. "For the rest of my life ... I'll never be able touch it myself. Not for pleasure. Others can ... but I can't. Thus is my burden."

"A truly cruel punishment," I grinned, pulling his face into mine. He was shocked as I gave him another kiss. "You poor thing," I breathed. "All this time, all you've wanted to do is cum."

"Please," he begged, his voice desperate. " _Please_."

"Say it," I teased, laying him down on the mattress. I grabbed his belt, but wouldn't move further. "Tell me what you want."

"I … I want … to cum," he teetered, the words burying him in humiliation. "Please. Please help me."

I giggled and unbuckled the clasp. "Tell me about your hole," I said, feeling especially mean as he trembled beneath me.

"It’s throbbing," he sobbed. "Please, _please_!"

It was indeed. As a removed his pants and threw them onto the floor, I could already see the crease pulsing and dripping fluids down his thighs. His clit was hard and bulbous, sticking out under a patch of light grey hair. When I spread his legs, he covered his eyes and fought me in reflex, but he was easy to overcome. Soon I had him splayed out on the bed, and I cuffed his ankles to keep him open.

No turning back now.

I pressed my finger against his clit, which made him erupt into a choir of broken screams. His first touch in nearly thirty-five years, his fingers curling, his reaction, inspiring. I began to pinch and rub the area with vigour, and he couldn't keep his eyes open. His head jerked back, his hole beating with desire.

I gave it what it wanted.

With no warning, I pushed in, losing my finger in his hot, soaking entrance. His walls clenched down immediately, and he shrieked so loud I thought we'd get evicted. I began twisting it to hit every nerve, brushing it against his soft inner wrinkles. In only nine pumps, his first orgasm in ages tore through his body, his legs straining against the cuffs as his chest thumped. I pulled out, and his little hole convulsed so hard his juices spurt across the bed. He continued to scream, his whole body thrashing as tears streamed down his face. So intense, so extreme, and just from one finger.

It lasted for seven minutes. Seven heavenly minutes as his cries turned to wheezes and whimpers. I hadn't exactly been gentle, but I definitely underestimated how sensitive he was. It was mesmerizing.

"Oh _God_!" he finally squeaked, gasping for air. " _Thank_ you!"

But I didn't want to be thanked, I wanted _more_. Watching him cum so hard stirred my inner demon. His hole was special, magical, unlike anything I'd ever played with, and I wanted to push the limits, to stretch it further, to _fuck_ it.

As he took a moment to collect himself, I reached into my bag and pulled out my favourite dildo. He didn't notice, which made me feel all the more devious. I tiptoed up to the bed with a wide grin, then slowly stuffed the length inside. This made him lurch forward, but I'd also cuffed his hands.

"W-wait!" he cried, but he watched in awe as I slid all eight inches inside. "No! Stop! It's virginal!"

But I couldn't. He moaned loudly when I hit his end, and his hole responded so beautifully, gripping the toy like a vice. His first time left him trembling, his eyes wide as he wondered how something so large could fit. I gave him a moment, but there was no blood, no pain, just his helpless expression. I smiled and began to thrust, watching his lips pump in and out with the rubber. So tight, but so cooperative. His mouth twitched as feeble "ohs" and "aughs" spilled from his throat, thrilling me further.

"I'm gonna cum!" he sobbed.

And he did. I pulled out quickly, letting the waves of pleasure rock him back and forth, and while he recovered, I spread him carefully to see if I'd hurt him. His insides were drenched, beat red and chafed from the stretching, but he was fine. He was perfectly fine. So back in I went, making him gasp in shock. I fucked him harder.

Harder.

Harder.

 _Harder_!

He came, crying out in his native language, and once again I left him empty so I could watch the show. His hole was now wider, and gushing as his walls flexed from the abuse. All those years of neglect poured out of him, staining the sheets, and he choked as the orgasms claimed him.

"My hole!" he mouthed as he tried to recuperate. "Oh ... oh God."

In his moment of weakness, of dizziness, I moved his legs and cuffed them behind his head. He was remarkably nimble, which made for an excellent position. A splendid view as his hole pointed up into the air, still pulsing. I swung my legs over his chest and knelt before it. Now was the time to go all out. He could take it. I was sure of it.

I slammed the toy back inside, this time using both hands and the full weight of my body, and he screamed, gripping the bed posts as I ruined him. His hole, pure and innocent, was now getting pounded by my lust. He came quickly, his low voice vibrating off the walls, but this time I didn't give him release. I kept fucking, forcing three more orgasms until he dropped, his hole pulsing so hard it pushed two inches out despite my efforts.

Finally, I removed it, laughing as his loose cunt shot a stream of fluid across the floor. I couldn't help myself after that. I licked and sucked his clit, milking every moment of his bliss. He, on the other hand, seized beneath me, crying, screaming, and gasping as he rode those orgasms all the way to Nirvana. When I turned back, I saw the drool and tears dripping down his face, his eyes batting. Perhaps I'd fucked him too hard, but I was alright with that. I put the toy aside and rubbed his gape gently, his heat radiating against my fingers. He attempted to lift his head, to thank me, but he collapsed with an exhausted huff.

Fuck the curse. I showed him it was a blessing.


	3. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A whole unit of American and British soldiers gets trapped underground after a bombing at Normandy. They end up in a bunker but can't escape because of the debris. Luckily there's a German soldier trapped down there with them, which unexpectedly lifts their spirits and keeps them motivated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gif made by the very talented Smftraining. Look up his Patreon to support him.

The German struggled, yelling obvious profanities as the men held him open on the table, his back pressing against the cold dirt walls. They'd tied his hands behind his back, rendering him defenceless. I think we were _all_ surprised when we searched him, but I felt we were taking things way too far. Still, I didn't dare argue. We were all blue-balled, deprived of even the privacy and time to masturbate, so I knew there'd be no convincing the others to set him free. And anyway, we were trapped underground, buried when the bombs dropped. Where would he even go?

"What's that, Fritz? I can't quite hear you?" Kenny chuckled, viciously poking the man's head.

They certainly loved their insults. "Fritz", of course, wasn't our prisoner's name. At least, not likely. But who could ask? None of us spoke German, and none of my fellow soldiers would've cared regardless. They simply laughed as he tried and failed to break free, his ass squeaking on the wood. His hole, despite his clear rage and humiliation, pulsed and dripped with a clear fluid. Perhaps being exposed and watched excited him, even if he didn't want it to.

It was an odd thing to be sure, seeing a man his age in uniform, in the middle of Normandy. He could've been anywhere from forty to fifty, his hair light grey and eyes steely. I'd grown used to seeing younger men, as men his age were usually superior officers or simply too out of shape to enlist, and I had _certainly_ never seen a man with a pussy. As I stood and stared, completely thunderstruck, Kenny began to pinch the German's pinkish clit, which made him hiss. Like me, the others simply watched as the slightly reluctant Cooper and Dean kept his legs spread apart.

The German felt it. Right when Kenny's finger slipped in he yelped and straightened like a plank. It felt good. Too good, perhaps. His expression made it obvious -- his teeth clenching and cheeks burning red as he tried to ignore it. I didn't have to speak German to know he was telling Kenny to stop, but our comrade was insatiable, his smile wicked as he delved deeper inside. The German moaned loudly, his toes curling as Kenny molested his hole, flicking his wrist and twisting around to reach his limit. His walls were so tight, yet they opened so easily as Kenny pumped in and out. I couldn't look away.

When he came, I think we were all surprised. It didn’t take much, and he screamed when it happened, waning from grunts to murmurs. That's when I noticed his hole wasn't exactly virginal. It was sensitive, swollen, and strangely wide, as if he'd been fucked many times. Perhaps even recently.  His eyes shimmered as Kenny's two long fingers slipped out, a string of fluid sticking to his gloves. No doubt the rough material had encouraged his swift orgasm, but something just wasn't right. I wasn't an expert by any means, but I was sure of it -- he'd _definitely_ been fucked that very day, likely only a few hours before getting trapped with us.

"Well, gentlemen?" Kenny yelled, his tone sinister. "Who wants to go first?"

No takers. We were still shocked by what we were seeing, but to Kenny that was a gift, a special permission that let him take the lead. Quickly, before anyone had a chance to object, he unzipped his trousers, sprung out his already hard and throbbing cock, and stuffed it into the German's tattered hole. The man cried out, his voice echoing through the tunnels as he arched back in defiance. Cooper and Dean dragged him closer to the edge, making sure Kenny could fit every inch of his manhood. His asshole puckered and his walls clamped down; a sight which I had front row seats to witness. As Kenny began to thrust, the German shook his head, eyes tearing up as he rocked against the cave.  Myself and the others just gawked at the whole fiasco, our mouths hanging in shock. This was rape. Kenny was a raping him, no two ways about it. If the soldier had been a woman, even a German woman, we all would've put a stop to it, but for some reason none of us even tried. It felt ... justified.

" _Bitte hör auf_! _Nicht mehr_!"

"Shut up, Fritz! Just enjoy it!"

And enjoy it he did, at least physically. His tongue stuck out as Kenny fucked harder, pounding the man's end and stretching his walls with each intolerant thrust. Clearly it'd been a while, because Kenny came fast, shooting inside the old soldier with a deafening howl. When he pulled out, the German squealed, cuing my realisation that he too had reached his peak. His chest heaved as he slouched his head, moaning as Kenny's mess began to ooze onto the table.

"No, no. That won't do at all!" Again Kenny shocked us, jamming his thumb into the poor man's entrance, effectively forcing his walls to squeeze shut and betray him. "Come on, men! This is our _enemy_! I say we teach him a lesson! Give him a night he'll _never_ forget!"

"But, sir--!"

"Do you think he'd treat us any differently?! Think about how many of our comrades have died because of men like him! Just think how many of us he's killed personally! Think about all the wives and mothers and children who will never see their husbands and sons and fathers again! Think of how they must be treating the ones they've _caught_! What do you think goes on in those POS camps, hmm?! He's a _German_!"

All hell broke loose.

Maybe seeing their commander ravage the helpless man invigorated their spirit, or maybe they'd grown so hateful of the Germans they no longer saw them as people, but whatever the case the men cheered. A line formed as each of my brothers in arms stroked their neglected cocks and waited their turn. Bobby was next, and he wasted no time, hugging the man's shoulders and slamming his pussy like a piston. The German came, his body shaking with pleasure, but Bobby kept fucking. Soon the underground was filled with nothing but the man's groans and whimpers, and the crude sounds of smacking and squishing. When Bobby came, the man saw no mercy, no release. Now filled with two loads, Justin forced in, bringing the German to the brink of insanity. His clit bounced as Justin fucked him, his skin turning red and silver pubes tangling together. I had no idea my comrades could be so brutal, but to my dismay ... I started to enjoy watching it.

 

" _Ahuhgh_! _Zu viel_!"

Again the German came, his eyes rolling back, and Justin came with him, adding more to the bulge forming in his stomach. Some of the load escaped, but it was safely plugged when Matthew took over, groaning when he felt the warmth of the German embrace him. Soon I was able to tell when the old solider was about to cum; his face would contort into the funniest expressions, which made my own cock tingle. When Matthew finished, the men changed positions, giving Dean and Cooper a go. I lost count of how many times he came after that. His hole was a mess, and I could tell he was drowning in a pleasure so intense it was incomprehensible. His words became stutters as each man filled and fucked him, wrecking his mind.

Tommy, Ian, Berkley, Stephen. How much more could he take? Charlie, Kevin, Russell. The German was close to losing it, his belly inflated and cunt flexing as he drooled. Weyland was last, his huge cock rubbing and stretching the German so roughly he almost gagged. Fourteen. Fourteen loads and eighteen orgasms, I believed. I'd lost count, but I was sure it was somewhere in that area. I didn't think _anyone_ could cum that much and stay conscious. I was ... impressed. Weyland kept his cock inside, even as it fell flaccid, while everyone looked at me with fearsome expectations.

That's when I realised I was the only one left. The only one who hadn't fucked him.

"Give him a go," Kenny said, patting my back.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't hard, watching him cum while my fellow soldiers defiled him. The German looked at me too, face red and eyes heavy. He knew what we were discussing, but I couldn't be deterred. I knew it was wrong-- _savage_ even-- but at the end of the day, he was the enemy. I tapped Weyland and we manoeuvred with all haste to make sure the man stayed plugged. When I slid in, I actually gasped. It definitely wasn't a normal hole. He clasped down, crying out as I filled him, and his walls were covered in odd wrinkles. I'd heard of the German's twisted experiments, and we later considered that he might've been one of the subjects, but at the time I couldn't focus. I just huffed, lost in his warmth and tightness. I began to thrust, feeling my cock swish around in the mess my comrades left behind, which made him tremble and sob. With every jab I could feel his muscles flinch, but his legs stayed apart as I fucked him, held in place by my friends. Spits of cum spurt out between us each time I drew back, his cunt overflowing, but I denied him release. Something took over as I pumped harder, deeper, the sound of his feeble screams music to my ears. The slick sounds coming from his hole as I drilled him radiated through the cave and drove me wild.

 "I _-ich komme_! Au- _hugh_!"

He came. I grabbed his neck as he squirmed, my eyes transfixed on his face. I couldn't help but smile as his expression, sad, joyful, humiliated, angry, made my knees buckle. He coughed and shivered as his orgasm drained his energy, and I could tell he was feeling better than any woman I'd ever slept with. His hole was so raw, so broken, but he loved it. His _body_ loved it.

But I wanted more. I wanted him to be mine and mine alone.

I pulled out, and the moment I did he hollered and exploded, his hole bursting with a long torrent of cum and other fluids. He seized as it shot across the floor, his belly deflating and walls beating like a drum. It seemed to go on forever, captivating all of us as we realised what we'd done. I heard the men mumble and whisper behind me as we stared in wonder at the abyss between his legs.   His clit stood at attention, throbbing and red, and his hole convulsed so hard I could hear the sticky mess press against him.

The German simply sighed, slouching in on himself, his eyes fluttering open and closed. Had we really broken his mind? In that moment, it didn't matter. Something dark simmered inside me. I saw all my friends and allies lying dead in a pool of their own blood, all the pain and suffering the Germans had caused us. Kenny was right, he was our _enemy_ , and he deserved this. With a snarl, I pried his hole open even further, earning a shriek and a desperate wriggle.

"N- _Nein_! _Bitte nicht mehr_!"

"Shut up,  Fritz!" I kept my thumbs at his swollen edges, taking a good look. After all, I'd seen the insides of so many innocent men because of the war, it seemed only fair to see his. "Kenny, come here! Hold this useless hole open!”

Kenny grinned and ran to my side. The others held him back, the pleasure causing him to thrash as I jerked my cock, never taking my eyes off of his butchered cunt. The others had marked him well enough, but I wanted this to be me and only me. It would be _my_ revenge, _my_  impression. As I came, I aimed and filled his gape until it was white and dripping with my seed. The German shook his head, vigorously trying to escape, but he was too weak and far too exhausted. Nearly finished, I buried my cock in his loose and sore hole one last time. He cried as I pumped, but I kept fucking, making sure every last dribble of my seed wasn't wasted.

And then ... silence.

I could feel the German cumming around my softening cock, Kenny's fingers slipping out, and the spurts of cum squeezing out between us, but the German didn't make a single sound. After a moment of catching my breath and relaxing, I slowly backed away, keeping half of my cock still buried. That's when I saw his face. Tears and sweat rolled down his cheeks as he gasped for air, finally breaking the silence, but he nearly choked when Kenny playfully slapped my ass and forced my length back inside, all the way to his end.

" _AUUUGH_!"

He came yet again, forcing me to pull my own sensitive cock out, then fainted. His eyelids fluttered as waves of pleasure I couldn't even comprehend rocked his convulsing cunt. Even in his sleep, I could tell he was feeling absolutely everything. The men let him fall further to the edge, but they still held his legs apart, giving us the perfect view. He'd been stretched so wide and fucked so hard we could see his throbbing cervix. We'd done it. We'd destroyed the enemy.

"What do we do now?" one of the men asked.

"I could rape this thing all day," Kenny grinned, rubbing his finger around inside the gape. The German moaned feebly. "But we should start digging our way to the surface. I doubt anyone's gonna find us otherwise. So let's get started."

"But what about the German?"

"What about him?" Kenny shrugged. "He can't go anywhere."

It took us four days to dig through the debris, but having the German as a distraction almost made it feel like a vacation. When we finally reached the surface we were quickly rescued by another unit, and we took the German with us to entertain the soldiers.


	4. MMOh-No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great Captain of the Guard pisses off the wrong mage when he tries to confiscate his staff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All gifs were created by me and taken from the MMO Boys' video on PornHub called "SKYRIM: THE WHORE CAPTAIN II".  
> Please support them as they make some great content!

I stood back and took a moment to admire my work. It's not everyday the Captain of the Guard breaks into your apothecary to confiscate your staff of light. He shook his head left and right, growling like an animal as he tried to break free from my spell. I could tell he was panicking, horrified by what I'd done. I looked between his legs -- probably one of the best transformations I had ever executed.

"By order of the Jarl, you are under arrest!"

"I thought you came here for the staff," I grinned, holding it at my side.

"You've attacked a soldier now, and with magicka, no less! You'll see the chopping block for this, dark mage! I'll make sure of it!"

I shrugged and stepped forward, bringing my hand to his new, throbbing cunt. He ordered me to stop, but I've always had a problem with authority. He snarled and tried to close his legs while I rubbed, but my spell was too strong, keeping him spread and airborne. I licked my lips, watching his round, bulbous clit-- where his dick used to be-- harden as I pushed my palm into his moist, sensitive flaps.

"S-stop that!" he barked. "Release me this instant!"

He cringed, trying to ignore me as I circled his entrance. Again he shook his head, desperate to free himself, but I didn't mind. Watching him struggle was part of the fun. As he fought me, I soaked two of my long, bony fingers in his juices, then penetrated his vulnerable hole.

"G- _augh_!"

It was a challenge pushing in, reaching just deep enough to hit my knuckles. I smiled, his warmth and voice so alluring. His walls were wrinkled and slippery, but it was obvious this was going to take time.

"So tight..." I chuckled, wriggling each digit as I tried to prepare him. "This may be a waste, but your hole is too virgin-like. I'll have to stretch it a bit before fucking it."

My cock was, after all, abnormally thick. If I tried to force it in now, his cunt would probably tear, and dealing pain was never my intention. However, he arrived at the most inopportune time. All of my toys were at home, not in my shop, and I didn't have any devices that would fit him.

That's when I hatched the most horrendous idea. I looked at the staff in my hand, the staff he'd come to confiscate. Why not give him what he wants? I pulled my fingers from his hole, which now dripped a hot, clear liquid, and lined up the handle with his entrance. It didn't take long for the dear Captain to realise my objective.

"No! Don't!"

He cried out, jerking back as I slipped eight inches of wood and magicka into his tiny, innocent hole. For a moment he shook, gritting his teeth as he tried to adjust. I could see his legs straining and toes curling as the hilt met and prodded his end, filling him completely. A beautiful sight, the Captain of the Guard at my mercy.

"T-take it out!" he bellowed, his arms aquiver. "It ... it hurts!"

"It'll feel good in a second," I countered. "And you're fine. It doesn't hurt that much, I can tell. This is just a necessary evil. Trust me."

" _Trust_ you?!"

"Shh, I know what I'm talking about. Look, I'll show you."

It was time. I cast an orb that let me control his movement, then thrust his body down on the long, solid staff. He gasped and cried out, feeling every inch scrape his insides and pound his cervix. It sounds violent, but I created that pussy to last, to take as much as I could give it. I paid close attention to his expression; a sweet mixture of pleasure, humiliation, and confusion, as I had my way.

"N-no! S-s-stop this!"

He flopped like a fish, useless while his hole was getting hammered. I loved his face, but soon I couldn't help but look lower. His clit bounced, red and swollen from the abuse being committed inside, and his muscles flexed every time the staff retracted. I could see his walls loosen, but also clamp down, greedy and stubborn. Soon, the whole room echoed with his deep and sorrowful moans. 

"Oh–! By the Nine, _stop_!"

"Why? Are you going to cum?"

Before he could even answer a thunderous scream fired from his throat. I slowed the thrusts just a little, giving him a chance to enjoy his first vaginal orgasm. His mouth hung open, drool forming in the corners as wave after wave of unexpected pleasure rushed through him. His nipples cut the air, his ears ringing, his fingers winding. He felt great, even thought he couldn't comprehend why. 

I never stopped fucking him, though. After all, this was still a punishment.

I upped the pace as his orgasm faded, earning another pathetic moan. It didn't take long for him to cum a second time, but again I refused to pull out. I wanted his hole raw, raped, and exhausted. After all, I was going to lose my livelihood because of him. I'd have to leave the city, change my name, maybe even my face. The least he could do was entertain me.

"F-fuck! No more! Please, I-I can’t take anymore!"

"That’s only your second orgasm. Be a man."

He said nothing, blushing and whimpering to the squishy sounds between his legs. He'd stopped fighting, having lost all his strength, and for that I rewarded him by fucking just a bit harder, just a bit faster. I pulled the staff out almost completely on each thrust, tormenting his hole with a twisted sense of glee.

" _Auugh_! By the Nine!" he murmured. "Please! Stop!"

I cupped my chin. "Alright, I'll tell you what. I'll stop fucking you with this staff if you get more vocal about your next orgasm. Do we have a deal?"

The Captain bit his lip, trying to muffle his moans as I continued to rock his cunt along the staff. In defiance, he closed his eyes and turned away. I felt a little slighted, but I knew how to deal with petty pets. With a flick of my wrist, I sent a jolt of magicka through the staff. The Captain's eyes shot back open when he felt it -- on that sleek eight inches that was slamming in and out of his hole, several bumps covered the wood, giving an extra bit of texture. Before he could even comprehend what I'd done, he was screaming in sweet abandonment.

"Did you like that?" I asked, still working the staff. "Did that feel good?" He couldn't answer. He just heaved and blubbered as the orgasm ravaged his body. "All you have to do is talk to me," I smirked. "Then this'll all be over. If not--"

I twisted the staff, hitting the ultimate trifecta. A hard fucking, some great texture, and now the added swivel? He had no chance.

"Fuck!" he screamed, losing the last of his pride. "F-fuck me! Fuck my useless hole! Destroy me!"

The look of humiliation on his face when he said those words was truly outstanding. Mostly because this was all against his will, but also because he couldn't help but mean them. He felt good. No matter how much he tried to deny it, having his hole raped by a lowlife mage like me spoke to his innermost lust.

"How does it feel?" I asked, cruelly.

"By the Nine, amazing! I ... I can't hold it any longer!"

"Then cum!" I grinned, watching his eyes roll back.

" _Auhg_! M-my hole!"

"What about it?!"

"It's gonna break!" he cried, submitting to my control.

"Why? What am I doing to it?"

"You’re raping it!"

"That's right. Do you like having your useless manhole raped?"

"Y-yes!" he stuttered, disgusted with himself.

"Then _say_ it, Captain!"

"I-I like having my hole raped! I like having this staff inside me! Please, fuck me! Fuck me until I can't feel it anymore!"

I spread his legs further apart and tilted him back to see the action. A small puddle had formed on the floor beneath him, his juices spurting out with each extraction. His body was teaming with sweat and tears began to form in his eyes, his nerves shot.

"Whose hole is this?" I asked, digging deeper.

" _Aaaugh_! Y-yours!"

"Are you going to cum for me?"

"Yes!"

"Even though I'm raping you?"

"Yes!"

"Even though I took your dick?"

"I can't ... hold back!" he screeched, giving in.

"Cum. Cum, you whore."

" _Auuuuuauugh_!"

He seized in the air as he came, his walls clenching and pulsing around the staff. I finally pulled it out, as promised, and an explosion of liquids burst from inside. His voice cracked as he flayed about, unable to cope with his now empty hole as furious orgasm, then fell silent as I let him collapse and hover in the air. I watched intently, inspecting his progress. His hole was wet, red, and convulsing, and though still tight, a mini-gape winked at me from between his legs. I basked in his weak moans as he tried to recover, his cheeks bright with pleasure and humiliation. With a few breaths, he lifted his head just enough to look me in the eye.

"Th-there. I-I did what you wanted. So ... you'll let me go now, right? You promised."

"Silly Captain," I taunted. "I never said I'd let you go." His eyes sank. "I said I'd stop using the staff."

"Wh-what? N-no. _No_!"

"Oh, yes."

He looked at my rock-hard, enormous cock, but cried out when I jammed two fingers inside his worn out hole. He thrashed about, wailing and screaming as I scissored my fingers around inside and thumbed his clit. He was so sensitive. Still tight, but perhaps loose enough for my manhood. Before he came again, I pulled out and repositioned him, flipping him upright and trapping the staff between his arms.

"For purchase," I teased, then brushed my head against his beating entrance. His heat almost made me shudder.

"Gods, stop! Please, no more!"

Carefully, I pushed in. I grunted, shocked by how perfectly I'd made him, and he did the same, shaking as my cock stretched him to his limit. He began to choke as I bucked my hips. Nice, slow lunges.

It fit. Not very well, but it fit. My shoulders flinched as I felt his walls squeeze and palpitate, welcoming me against his will. Even if _he_ didn't want this, even if he hated me for it, the cunt I had given him would never say no to me.

I grabbed the staff and then, overcome with a sense of power and control, started to fuck him like a piston. Immediately he cried out, his ass slapping against my pelvis as I wrecked him. Only a few seconds and he was cumming, pulling down on the staff and gasping for air. Feeling his orgasm rattle against my cock was majestic, like the answer to every prayer. He attempted to look back, to force me to see his humanity, but the pleasure and pounding kept him paralysed.

I fucked harder, faster, ingraining the lesson into his mind as I robbed him of his sanity. I was getting close myself, and he was nearly lost as I thrust my way through his orgasm. I released my grip on the staff and he nearly fell to the floor before I remembered to catch him. My spell was beginning to wane, but that was fine. He was far too dispirited to oppose me.

As he leaned against the staff, whining and reeling, I put everything I had into butchering his unfortunate hole. Deeper, faster, harder, reaching my full potential. Wet smacking sounds vibrated off the walls as I slammed into him, leaving my mark, and he came with an awesome fury, begging for mercy as the pure ecstasy overwhelmed him.

"I _am_ merciful!" I said, my sweat gleaming in the sunlight. "I could've killed you, but instead I blessed you!"

I looked down, watching his perfect ass jiggle from my brute force. I could tell his hole was sore, probably even past its tolerance, but I wasn't going to stop until I filled him. A loud gag followed another pleasured scream as his hole clenched and quaked around me. By that point I'd lost track of how many times he came, but the sight of my huge cock ramming in and out of him was too enticing for me to focus.

"I'm gonna cum!" I yelled, feeling my balls taunt as they smacked his stinging clit.

"No!" he pleaded in a brief moment of awareness. "Not inside!"

Yes inside. I pushed my ass with all my might and gave his obedient hole one last glorious fucking. Together, we filled the room with our strained and euphoric howls, our bodies entwining as I filled him. His brow arched, his new cunt scrunching down with such a force I couldn't help but pull out. When I did, both of our messes gushed out, leaving him limp and lifeless.

The fates must have been on my side, because as soon as I finished my spell dispersed and the good Captain crashed to the floor. He laid still, the pressure on his stomach causing stream after stream to squirt from his battered manpussy. I could see his back and shoulders rise as he tried patiently to recover, but I knew it would be a while before he could walk.

After taking some time to gather my own strength, I smiled and rolled him over to face me. His eyes where heavy, his forehead soaked and mouth wide with drool. I looked at his hole, loose, red, and gaping. Perfect. The great Captain of the Guard, half conscious and fucked open on my floor, his hole raped so hard it couldn't close.

"P-please..." he huffed, on the verge of fainting. "I beg you ... change me back."

I snickered at the notion. "Why? Didn't you enjoy that? I know I did. Just imagine all the fun you'll have when I'm gone."

A tear rolled down his cheek as he succumbed to the pleasure. For a time I watched him sleep, a cute yelp escaping his lips with every powerful aftershock. Curious, I bent down and licked around inside his gape, which pulsed the second my tongue slipped in. Impressive, I thought. I even made him taste good. I lapped up the rest of the mess so I could see everything, all the way down to his end.

"And to think you were a virgin when we first met," I quipped. "Funny where life can take us, huh Captain?"

I packed my belongings and readied for my escape, all the while showering in his adorable moans of defeat. As a farewell gift, I plugged his hole with the staff he so desperately wanted to confiscate, then said made my way to the exit.

I'm sure someone will find him.


End file.
